Tu y yo volvemos al amor
by Lunna-Stiller
Summary: En el mundo del espectáculo las mentiras pueden crear grandes problemas. Será el amor mas fuerte que los medios de comunicación...-¿Qué quieres decir con que se termino?-.-Que no puedo seguir así Bella, se acabo./ Cancion Ha-Ash.


Tu y yo volvemos al amor.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que se termino?- pregunto Bella al otro lado del teléfono.

-Que no puedo seguir así Bella, se acabo.- conteste con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

-Pero … ¿Por qué?, Edward ¿Por qué?- Volvió a preguntar entre sollozos.

-Esto no puede seguir así Bella, lo siento pero esta vez la situación me supera.- dije mientras volvía mirara la revista y sentía que mi sangre hervía.

-¡¡No te entiendo!!- grito ella mientras sollozaba.- ¡No hace ni una semana que me fui de Forks y ahora me llamas y me dices eso!- volvió a gritar.

-¡¡Si no me entiendes mira las revistas y dime como debo sentirme!!- le grite de vuelta.- ¡¡¿Dime Bella que significa eso?!!-

-¿Qué revista?- pregunto.

-_Lovenys_.- dije mientras leía el titular.

-Edward ….- dijo Bella pero la corte antes de que siguiera.

-Déjalo Bella todo esta muy claro, hasta hay unas fotos.- dije mientras tiraba la revista al suelo.- No hay mas que hablar llego tarde al instituto, adiós.- tire el teléfono al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo bastante ruido, me deje caer contra la pared quedando sentado en el suelo mientras me agarraba el pelo. ¿Por qué tenia que pasar esto?

La revista estaba a mi izquierda recordándome mi desdicha, volví a cogerla mientras esa palabras se clavaban en mi cabeza y mi corazón.

"NUEVO ROMACE"

"La famosa cantante Bella Swan que debuto hace dos años gracias a un concurso de talentos a sido vista en actitud cariñosa con el joven actor Jacob Black, después de la gala benéfica en Nueva York.

La pareja ya había sido vista hace unos meses en otra gala y ya se sospechaba que había algo entre ellos, pero estas fotos confirman que la pareja tiene algo mas que una amistad"

Y allí estaba mi infierno personal se vía claramente a Bella y Jacob hablando y luego como se besaban. Arrugué la revista y la tire junto al móvil. ¿Por qué Bella había echo esto?

Quería morirme, yo amaba a Bella con todo mi ser, desde que éramos pequeños que estaba enamorado de ella y parecía que ella también de mi.

Había sido mi mejor amiga, hasta que me arme de valor y le confesé lo que sentía. Eso paso cuando teníamos 13 años y ya llevábamos cinco años juntos, ella había sido mi primer todo, al igual que yo había sido el suyo. Yo era suyo en nunca volvería a sentir el amor y la pasión que había sentido con Bella. Todo la habíamos echo juntos, ella decía que me amaba. Yo quería pasar mi vida con ella, quería graduarme con ella, ir junto a la universidad y después pedirle que se casara conmigo, formar una familia…

Pero nada de eso pasaría, no.

En parte también era mi culpa, yo fui quien la animo a inscribirse en el concurso, Bella es increíblemente tímida pero aun así cantar y componer son su mas grande afición.

No me arrepiento de haberla animado a ello, era su sueño desde siempre, y cuando gano y le ofrecieron grabar un disco estaba tan feliz. Si ella era feliz yo también. Pero después tubo tanto éxito que grabo otro y empezó a ir a galas y conciertos.

Siempre decía que odiaba esas fiestas, odiaba irse de Forks y odiaba separarse de mi. La mas hermosa de las sonrisas aparecía en su rostro cuando la iba a recogerla al aeropuerto.

Bella no hablaba de su vida privada y la gente creía que ella estaba soltera, a la primera oportunidad la juntaba con alguien, mis celos habían echo acto de presencia y tuvimos una fuerte discusión, pero todo se soluciono.

No había pasado solo una vez, muchas revistas le habían echo fotos con otros cantantes o actores pero nunca se veía mas que una amistad por mucho que las revistas dijeran y al final lo habíamos solucionado, pero esto era diferente.

Se veía claramente como se estaban besando y eso no podía soportarlo.

Mire el reloj, ya llegaba tarde pero que mas daba, nada tenia importancia.

Con suerte me estrellaría con el volvo contra algún árbol y dejaría de sentirme tan mal.

-Tio no tienes buena pinta.- dijo Jasper mientras íbamos a la cafetería. No había tenido suerte y había llegado sano y salvo al instituto, aunque mi humor no mejoraba. Poca gente de Forks sabia que Bella y yo estábamos juntos y los que lo sabia eran gente cercana y no iban por hay diciéndolo, sabia que Bella y yo queríamos discreción y mas cunado ella debuto, por eso solo lo sabían nuestro padre y amigos. -Oye e oído eso de la revista, no debes preocuparte seguro que es un malentendido.- siguió mientras nos sentábamos. Otra en el instituto no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera Bella y su "novio".

-No importa.- dije mientras apartaba la comida, de repente el hambre se había ido.

-¿Qué no importa?- pregunto Jasper mientras me miraba.

-Eso mismo.- dije jugando con la botella de agua.

-Tio, dime que no as echo una estu…- Jasper fue cortado por una muy enfadada Alice que venia directa hacia nosotros.

-¡¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!!- grito mi hermana mientras se acercaba cada vez mas.

-Alice.- dije simplemente, no estaba de humor para sus sermones.

-¡¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE AS ECHO UNA ESTUPIDEZ TAN GRANDE!!- volvió a gritar mientras se ponía delante de mi, Jasper intento tranquilizarla, pero Alice le izo callar con una mirada, su novio conocía muy bien cuando era mejor no meterse en medio.

-¿Qué se supone que e echo?- dije sin interés.

-¡¡Te atreves a preguntar!! ¡¡Bella me ha llamado estaba llorando y destrozada dice que as cortado con ella ¿Se puede saber el porque?!!- grito algo mas bajo para que la gente no la oyera pero fue inútil.

-Creo que todo el instituto sabe el porque.- dije.

-¿Dime que no es por esa entupida foto?- pregunto, se tomo si silenció como un si y volvió a explotar.- ¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA!! ¡¡CUANTAS VECES A PASADO ESO Y TODO ERAN MENTIRAS!! ¡¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA!! ¡¡ ESPERO QUE BELLA NO TE PERDONE ESTA VEZ PORQUE NO TE LA MERECES!!- grito antes de salir de la cafetería.

Dos días, dos malditos días desde que había roto con Bella. No tenia ganas de ir al instituto, me sentía observado todo me tenían, soltaban comentarios como

"pobre Edward, parece destrozado"

"que esperaba el es un famoso actor"

Y mi humor no mejoraba, Bella había intentando hablar conmigo pero no conteste ninguna de sus llamadas ni e leído ninguno de sus mensajes.

No quería hablar con ella, no quería escucharla decir que se había enamorado de Black y que podríamos ser amigo, juro que me suicidaría si escuchaba esas palabras, era con lo que soñaba cada noche, así que tenia unas enormes ojeras y estaba mas pálido de lo normal, mi madre había intentando hablar conmigo, pero me encere en mi habitación si escuchar a nadie.

Alice estaba muy enfadada conmigo y ni siquiera me miraba, Emmett mi hermano mayor que estaba en la universidad con sui novia Rosalía que era la hermana de Jasper, también se había enterado y el y Rose habían intentado darme una paliza. Emmett quería a Bella como a una hermana pequeña y Rose era una de sus mejores amigas junto a Alice.

Parece que yo era el malo de la película, pero no veía el porque, yo no había echo nada.

-Edward, llegaras tarde al instituto.- oí la voz de Esme tras la puerta.

-Ahora me voy.- dije mientras cogia la mochila, mi madre seguía tras la puerta cuando salí, sus ojos mostraban lo preocupada que estaba por mi.

-Cariño.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-No importa mama.- dije.

-¿Has habado con …- dijo sin terminar la frase.

-No, no puedo.- dije bajando la mirada.

-Todo se solucionara, ya lo veras, pero cariño.- dijo mientras hacia que la mirara a los ojos, verde con verde.- No creas todo lo que dicen, lo único que cuanta es lo que te diga esto.- dijo poniendo mi mano en mi corazón.- hay siempre están las respuestas a todo.- beso mi mejilla y bajo por las escaleras.

Llegué tarde al instituto, la gente me miraba, con pena, burla y muchas cosas mas pero me daba igual. Jasper, Angela y Ben intentaban animarme pero nada podía hacerlo. Alice me ignoro durante toda la mañana y eso también me dolía porque sabia que Alice y Bella era amigas desde pequeñas, así conocí yo a Bella y sabia que se querían como hermana, pero Alice era mi hermana y yo no quería estar así con ella.

"_Todos los alumnos vallas al gimnasio por favor__"_

Se oyó la voz del director por los altavoces de la escuela, intente escaparme, no tenia ganas de escuchar un sermón por parte del director o cualquier cosa que tenga que decir, pero Jasper me arrastra hasta allí.

Todos los alumnos fueron entrando y tomando asiento. Habían colocado el pequeño escenario que siempre colocaba cuando nos reunían aquí pero había una cortina roja que impedía ver lo que había detrás.

Se escuchaba los murmullos y preguntas de el porque estábamos aquí, nadie sabia nada y a mi poco me importaba cerré los ojos y intente dormir.

-Bueno días alumnos.- dijo el director parado en medio del escenario.- Esto no suele pasar pero tenemos una supresa para vosotros esperamos que la disfrutéis.- dije acto seguido se apagaron las luces.

Un guitarra empezó a sonar y abrí los ojos, el escenario estaba poco iluminado y la cortina se iba apartando dejando ver los instrumentos. La gente empezó a silbar y gritas hasta que una hermosa voz empezó a cantar.

_**Llevo ya dos noches sin dormir**_

_**Llevo mas de dos días sin salir**_

_**¿por que no llamas?**_

_**la vida es algo mas que pelear**_

_**así nunca se llega a un buen final**_

Bella estaba aquí, estaba en Forks. Sus ojos miraban hacia todas partes buscando algo, tenia ojeras y en su manos llevaba una venda. Vi a Alice junto al escenario, ella lo sabia. Bella me encontró y no aparto la mirada de mi mientras me perdía en su mirada y su hermosa voz.

_**Parece que ya todo termino**_

_**Parece que sin mas dijiste adiós**_

_**no entiendo nada**_

_**si ayer nos volvía locos la pasión**_

_**si ayer gozamos juntos el amor**_

_**es que ya empiezo a estar harta**_

_**de continuar**_

_**De ver como esas historias**_

_**me hacen dudar**_

_**no dudes mas**_

_**estando juntos la vida un sueño será**_

_**aremos cosas prohibidas que a gloria sabrán y**_

_**entenderás**_

_**que ahora tu y yo**_

_**volvamos al amor**_

_**y es que yo ti no te pierdo sin razón**_

_**y es que yo a ti no te pierdo sin razón**_

Bella seguía mirándome a los ojos y yo no podía apartar la vista de ella, la amaba tanto, era tan hermosa. Sus ojos eran mi hogar y no quería dejar de mirarlos nunca.

_**deseo que regreses**_

_**para hablar**_

_**deseo que volvamos a empezar**_

_**no te das cuenta que te lo estoy pidiendo**_

_**por favor**_

_**no tengo yo la culpa de un error**_

_**es que ya empiezo a estar harta**_

_**de continuar**_

_**De ver como esas historias**_

_**me hacen dudar**_

_**no dudes mas**_

_**estando juntos la vida un sueño será**_

_**aremos cosas prohibidas que a gloria sabrán y**_

_**entenderás**_

_**que ahora tu y yo**_

_**volvamos al amor**_

_**y ahora tu y yo volvamos al amor**_

_**y ahora tu y yo volvamos al amor**_

El gimnasio estallo en aplausos, mientras Bella saludaba. Bajo y abrazo a Alice, las vi con intención e acercarse pero en un descuido de Jasper conseguí escaparme y salir corriendo del gimnasio.

Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar solo. ¿Por qué había venido Bella? ¿y a que venia esa canción?

No podía ir a casa, solo se me ocurrió un lugar al que ir.

El prado parecía mas oscuro que otras veces, también podría ser por las nubes que amenazaban con lluvia, pero en Forks siempre llovía.

Me tumbe en el césped y cerré los ojos, puede que sea el mejor lugar para esconderme, pero aquí siempre me sentía bien, nuestro prado, Bella y yo lo encontramos cuando teníamos ocho años y nadie sabia de el, era nuestro solo nuestros. Aquí habíamos vivido tantas cosas, aquí le confesé lo que sentía por ella, aquí compartimos nuestro primer beso.

-Edward.- oí una hermosa voz llamarme pensé que era un sueño.- Edward.- abrí los ojos, Bella estaba sentada junto a mi, me sonreía pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Hola.- dije sentándome yo también mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Edward, tenemos que hablar.- dijo, cerré los ojos aquí va, no quiero oírle decir que ya no me quiere.

-Creo que todo esta dicho.-

-No, aun me falta hablar a mi, te estado llamando.- dijo.

-No quiero hablar contigo Swan.- dije.

-Swan ahora soy Swan.- me gire para verla, pero fue un erró Bella estaba llorando y yo era el culpable, no podía evitarlo alargue la mano y quite sus lagrimas.

-No llores por favor, sabes que me mata verte llorar.- dije.

-Como quieres que no llore si el amor de mi vida me ignora.- dije mientras mas lagrimas salía de sus ojos, mire su manos vendada y me preocupe sabia que Bella era torpe, muy torpe.

-¿Qué te a pasado?-pregunte acariciando su manos.

-Me ice un esguince.- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Cómo?-

-Le di un puñetazo a Black.- dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué?- dije sin creérmelo, Bella no era de las que usaban la violencia, bueno a veces si, aun recuerdo la pelea que tuvo con Jessica porque se me pegaba como una lapa, Jessica llevo el ojos morado por dos semanas.

-Emmett me enseño a golpear pero no hay comparación entre Black y Jessica ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué golpeaste a Black?- pregunte, si ese imbecil le había echo algo yo mismo lo mataría. Bella se quito una pequeña mochila que llevaba a su espalda, la reconocí enseguida yo mismo se la regale cuando teníamos diez años.

-Por esto.- dijo pasando la misma revista de tenia en mi habitación.

-Ya la e visto.- dije enfadado.

-Lo se, pero aquí solo hay una parte de la historia esto es lo real.- dijo pasándome otra revista.- Cuando me llamaste, busqué la revista, al ver las fotos quise hablar contigo porque eran mentira, Charlie llamo a mi representante y han denunciado a la revista, conocí a una chica llamada Stephenie, quería lanzar una revista al mercado, diferente una que dijeran la verdad y yo iba a ser una de sus primeras entrevistadas, así que en mi entrevista hemos desmentido esto y en las fotos se ve claramente lo que paso.- dijo ella mientras veía las fotos, las mismas fotos pero con otras añadidas, Bella y Black hablaban, el la agarraba del brazo y la besaba, Bella dándole un puñetazo y los de seguridad llevándose a Black. -Le en tercer párrafo.- me pidió.

Hice lo que me pidió viendo unas fotos de ella en concierto y ella con otra chica, hasta llegar al párrafo que me dijo.

"Stephenie: Bella ¿estas enamorada?

Bella : La verdad es que si, nunca e hablado de mi vida privada y todo el mundo creía que no tenia a nadie, pero llevo enamorada de una persona desde que tengo uso de razón.

Stephenie: ¿Esa persona sabe tus sentimientos?

Bella : Oh si, llevamos junto casi cinco años, pero nos conocemos desde bebes. El vive en Forks al igual que yo.

Stephenie: ¿Y como es eso de estar separados?

Bella : Todas las noches hablo con el, y siempre que termino me vuelvo volando a Forks, donde siempre me espera en el aeropuerto. Es lo mejor de todo esto, el volver allí junto, el saber que me esta esperando.

Stephenie : Se te nota muy enamorada

Bella : Lo estoy, no podría hacer esto si el no estuviera conmigo, soy increíblemente tímida sabe y me da muchísima vergüenza cantar delante de tanta gente, pero el me da fuerzas y inspira todas mis canciones son sobre el, sobre nosotros y me gusta pensar que cuando canto estoy diciendo al mundo entero que lo amo.

Deje de leer para mirar a Bella, quien se mordía el labio nerviosamente, nunca se lo había dicho pero eso me volvía loco. Sin pensármelo, la agarre y la bese con todo mi amor, esperando que pudiera perdonarme.

-Lo siento.- dije cuando nos separamos Bella seguía llorando.- Perdóname mi amor, perdóname.- dije abrazándola.

-No hay nada que perdonar amor.- dijo ella mientras quitaba las lagrimas de mis ojos.- Estamos juntos eso es lo que me importa.- dijo antes de juntar nuestro labios.

-Pasare toda mi vida rogando tu perdón.- dije dándole pequeños besos.

-Prefiero que pases el resto de tu vida amándome.- dijo ella mientras sus manos se movían por mi pelo.

-¿Cuándo te volverás a ir?- pregunte cunado llevábamos un rato en silencio.

-Nunca.- dijo Bella sonriéndome.

-¿Nunca?- pregunte mirándola a los ojos.-¿Y los concierto?-

-Todo se termino, ya no habrá mas conciertos, voy a dejarlo, sabes que siempre e querido estudia literatura en la universidad eso es lo que voy a hacer.- dijo ella mientras sus ojos brillaban mi Bella había vuelto.- No pienso volver a separarme de ti.- dijo rozando sus labios con los míos.

-Nunca me iré de tu lado, te amo.-dije besándola.

-Te amo, por siempre y para siempre.- concluyo ella.

"Stephenie : Entonces ¿Quién es ese gran amor?

Bella : Edward Cullen …

* * *

Hola no podía resistirme necesitaba escribir esto xD no se si habéis oído la canción a mi me encanta xD y escuchándola me ha venido esto a la cabeza.

Y como estoy mala y aburrida pos a escribir xD esto trabajando en "Amor de estrellas" que se que hay mucha gente con ganas de leer mas sobre el fic pero uffff por favor paciencia.

Espero que os guste y oír la canción es genial ^^

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna~


End file.
